<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blessing of Your Name by yabakuboi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003085">The Blessing of Your Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yabakuboi/pseuds/yabakuboi'>yabakuboi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Strangers to Friends to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yabakuboi/pseuds/yabakuboi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakumo’s face lights up, his lips turning up into a wide, excited smile. Kakashi’s hand is so small cupped between his father’s, one of his thumbs rubbing along the line of kanji on Kakashi’s skin. It doesn’t smear like ink but shines brightly as if it had just been brushed on. “The gods have blessed you,” he says, looking at Kakashi as if he couldn’t have been prouder. “Your soulmate was born today.”</p><p>“Oh,” is all Kakashi has to say about that, because he’s four and he’s really not sure what a soulmate even is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KakaIru Zine: Intertwined</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Blessing of Your Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had the honor of pinch hitting for the <a href="https://twitter.com/kkirzine">KakaIru Zine</a>! Go check out the amazing work put together by these amazing contributors! It was such a wonderful project to work on, and with so many talented people. It was an absolute blast making new friends and showing some love for one of my first ships!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kakashi’s four when he finds it. He’s pulling on his shirt by himself—because Kakashi’s not a baby anymore and only babies have to be dressed by their fathers—when he notices it. The black lines are stark against the creamy white of his wrist, and for a long moment Kakashi stares at it, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Otou,” he calls when he hears Sakumo walk by his door. “Did you write on me again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sticking his head in the door, Sakumo raises his brow, his face open and indulgent. “What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you write on me again?” Kakashi repeats, holding out his arm as his father crouches in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakumo’s face lights up, his lips turning up into a wide, excited smile. Kakashi’s hand is so small cupped between his father’s, one of his thumbs rubbing along the line of kanji on Kakashi’s skin. It doesn’t smear like ink but shines brightly as if it had just been brushed on. “The gods have blessed you,” he says, looking at Kakashi as if he couldn’t have been prouder. “Your soulmate was born today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” is all Kakashi has to say about that, because he’s four and he’s really not sure what a soulmate even is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s traditional to send a gift,” Sakumo adds, chuckling at his disinterest. “What would you like to give them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi thinks about it a moment, nose wrinkling under his mask. “Maybe a new kunai?” he says and pouts when Sakumo snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they’re a baby right now,” Sakumo says, rolling Kakashi’s sleeve back down and fussing with Kakashi’s flyaway hair. “They won’t need kunai just yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s never too early for kunai,” Kakashi says, matter-of-fact. “Maybe a sword would be better, anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakumo actually tilts his head back and laughs with his full body.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kakashi’s formal kimono is stiff and itchy and heavy, and he’s never worn it before today. But his father told him that they were having very special guests tonight and even paid the woman down the road to cook for them. Sakumo gently swats Kakashi’s hands away from his obi and fusses with Kakashi’s hair when it refuses to lay flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hatake-san,” Yua, their neighbor, says as she peeks around into the room. “Your guests are here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Yua-chan,” Sakumo says, pulling Kakashi into a more formal position on the floor. “Please show them in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s even here?” Kakashi grumbles as she turns away. “Why do I have to wear this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakumo presses his hand to Kakashi’s back, straightening his spine. “A good shinobi sits quiet and observes until the answers come to them,” he says, his voice chiding but gentle, and he smiles at Kakashi when he immediately falls silent and attentive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yua slides open the doors, presenting a man and a woman, both kneeling at the threshold. Together, they bow low, and it’s then that Kakashi notices the baby in the woman’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hatake-san,” the man says, his voice almost too soft to carry. “Thank you for your invitation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand still at Kakashi’s back, Sakumo bows just as deeply, Kakashi mirroring him. “Umino-san, welcome to our home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Umino-san smiles nervously at them when they rise, hands twisting in his kimono, but his wife is smiling. “If it’s fine with you Hatake-san, let’s skip all this formality,” she says. “Hatake-kun, come meet Iruka!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kohari!” Umino-san hisses, embarrassed, but the woman just grins, beckoning Kakashi over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi, stunned, looks at his father, but Sakumo nudges him forward. “Go on,” he says, and Kakashi goes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting up, Kohari adjusts the bundle in her arms as Kakashi approaches. In the folds of the blankets is a round little face, smooth in sleep, with a thick tuft of hair on his head. “This is Iruka,” Kohari says as Kakashi bends closer to see. “Please be good friends with him and take care of him in the future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking from her to the baby in her arms, Kakashi nods hesitantly, saying nothing. Kohari isn’t put off at all, gently shifting her baby until she can show Kakashi his arm, chubby and round with baby fat. Kakashi’s whole focus narrows down, the world fading away. At this moment, the only people that exist are this strange woman and the baby in her arms, because there, on Iruka’s delicate skin, is Kakashi’s name in the same bold letters, almost too big for the tiny wrist cradled in Kohari’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll grow big and strong,” Kohari says. “One day he’ll be a formidable shinobi, just like his mom and dad, and he’ll make you an excellent partner, Hatake-kun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka wakes as she talks, blinking too-big eyes sleepily. His eyes are a deep, warm brown, and they focus on Kakashi, unblinking. Kakashi can see Kohari smile out of the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iruka-chan,” she coos. “This is your soulmate. Say hello!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka gurgles back, a high, childish pitch, and he waves his arm at Kakashi, fingers grasping. Kakashi reaches up without a thought, and Iruka’s hand wraps around one finger, already calloused and scarred from regular throwing practice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakumo leans in close over Kakashi’s shoulder, a steadying hand at his son’s back. “Always remember him, Kakashi,” he says softly. “Always remember how blessed you are.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It’s only a few months later that Sakumo is dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Umino-san and Kohari still knock on his door to see him, or to leave him groceries and gifts. But Kakashi is a soldier. Things like family, like love are useless to someone like Kakashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They never stop coming by for nearly ten years. And when they stop, Kakashi barely notices—the loss of his sensei, his Hokage and commander, leaving him numb. By the time Iruka even crosses his mind, he’s graduated from the academy, an independent kid with his own life. And Kakashi feels he has no right to invade it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if he leaves a few vegetables on Iruka’s windowsill, then that’s just for Kakashi to know. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When ANBU get hurt, there are no emergency contacts made for them. But for a regular shinobi, soulmates are the first notified in the event of a hospitalization. Kakashi’s soulmate is an academy teacher though, and he’s glad for it, that the most danger Iruka faces is a few badly thrown shuriken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when he appears in Iruka’s hospital room in the dead of night, he already feels wrong-footed and Iruka is already glaring at him from where he’s face down on the mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Visiting hours are over,” he hisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maa, I just thought you could use some company,” Kakashi says, probably the first real thing he’s said to his soulmate since the day he was born. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka’s eyes soften a fraction, because Kakashi’s voice is a little weak, shaken, and he sighs. “I guess that’s fine then.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kakashi can separate his life in chapters of a book: the prologue he’s forgotten and many chapters of death that make up his history. But now, Kakashi thinks he might like this new chapter dedicated to his students, and to Iruka’s smile that grows more familiar as the months pass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you get him to stop?” Kakashi whines from where he’s buried his face in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sipping from his coffee, Iruka gives Kakashi a thousand-yard stare of a man who has twenty-three kids to teach as opposed to Kakashi’s three. “You don’t. You distract him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m running out of cool jutsu though!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have like a thousand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That number is highly exaggerated, it’s more like high seven-hundreds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s still a lot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet I’m still running out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka has a snorting, ugly laugh. Kakashi thinks he loves it. “Wanna go on a date Saturday night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God no,” Iruka says, wrinkling his nose. “That’s my only chance to get a decent night’s sleep. I plan on passing out for a solid twelve hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky,” Kakashi sighs, finally lifting his head from the table. “We have a mission Sunday morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sucks for you.” Iruka’s smile is the exact opposite of sympathetic as he stands, shouldering his bag and draining his coffee. “Well, I need to get to the missions room. See you next week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maa, I don’t even get a kiss good-bye?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka slaps his back hard as he walks past, sending Kakashi sprawling across the table. “Nope!”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kakashi lands in Iruka’s windowsill with a heavy thump and rattling of glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have time,” Iruka says, not even looking up from the papers. “I have exams and homework to grade and I’m behind because the Hokage—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iruka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka takes one look at him and immediately shepherds Kakashi to the couch. Kakashi strips off his vest and gloves with a sound of disgust, burying his face in his hands when Iruka disappears into his kitchen to put the kettle on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have something stronger than tea?” Kakashi calls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft thump of the sake bottle set on the table rouses him, and Kakashi gives Iruka a grateful stare before he pulls down his mask and takes a long draw, straight from the bottle. The alcohol burns its way down his throat, tasteless and cheap and exactly what Kakashi needs right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buy me something nicer to replace it,” Iruka says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as I get to drink it with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Iruka sits down beside him with two cups of ramen, which Kakashi really doesn’t want, but it is the spicy kind that he likes best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marry me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not on your life.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi whines. Inwardly, he’s surprised he’s gotten close enough without getting stabbed. Iruka ignores him and continues stomping home. “Please, just hear me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Jounin-sama, but I really need to get home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi tightens his arms around Iruka’s shoulders until he can haul himself up enough to wrap his legs around the man’s waist. Iruka doesn’t even stumble, carrying Kakashi’s full weight easily. It’s incredibly hot. “At least let me apologize!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka pauses. “You’re going to apologize?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huffing, Iruka elbows Kakashi off his back and faces him. “Alright, let’s hear it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dropping into a perfect ninety-degree bow, Kakashi says formally, “I am very sorry for not taking your concerns seriously and for not speaking to you as an equal.” Iruka splutters in front of him. “Furthermore, I apologize for embarrassing you in front of our colleagues and the Hokage. It was wrong of me to—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay!” Iruka says hastily, grabbing Kakashi by the shoulders and righting him forcefully. “I didn’t need all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Kakashi shrugs. “I figured I should be serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s awkward,” Iruka says, flustered, his arms crossed in front of him. “I apologize as well, for not trusting your judgment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi dares to take a step closer. “Call it a truce?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka eyes him from the side for a moment, before sighing. “Fine. But don’t come crying to me when it all blows up in your face.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Are you an idiot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi looks up from his book, completely unphased by the shouting or the nurse’s surprised squeak. “Why, if it isn’t the love of my life,” Kakashi coos as Iruka stomps towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Iruka snaps, coming to a stop right in front of Kakashi. “Really? Ebisu?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maa, I just,” Kakashi starts, and knows he has to be careful here, “Naruto struggles with the basics, and he really needs to master them to catch up to Sasuke and Sakura. Not that I’m making a comment on your teaching methods, Iruka-sensei—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that!” Kakashi takes the knock to the head with dignity. Iruka pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. “Naruto’s always struggled, but he works hard and has really come a long way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubbing the lump on his head, Kakashi glares at him. “Then, why are you so upset?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t take Naruto’s training seriously!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Kakashi hums, tilting his head back to gaze at the ceiling. “He seemed honored by my request and has already run his training schedule by me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka stops grinding his teeth long enough to consider Kakashi balefully. “You actually reviewed it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi pouts. “Of course I did, Iruka-sensei. Naruto-chan is my precious student after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That earns him a kick to the shin, but the line of Iruka’s shoulders relax. “You should still pay him more attention, you know?” Iruka says with a huff. “He looks up to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not my problem child at the moment,” Kakashi admits, tilting his head to acknowledge Iruka’s curious gaze. “Maa, I may be out of town for a bit, sensei. Do I get a good-bye kiss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka kicks him again. “No way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So violent,” Kakashi says. “You sure you won’t marry me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka doesn’t even bother to respond.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kakashi doesn't startle when Iruka flips the light on while he's haphazardly laying across Iruka's couch. Iruka is still in his funeral clothes, looking worse for wear.</span>
  <span> Kakashi shifts just a bit, and Iruka flips the lights back off before he sprawls across Kakashi, tangling their legs together. Kakashi wraps him up and rolls him to the side until Iruka’s pressed between the back of the sofa and Kakashi’s front. They don’t say a word, even as the night passes between them, silent and dark.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Naruto’s been gone for nearly five months when Iruka falls into the booth beside Kakashi, making the table rattle. He easily joins the conversation that Kakashi was ignoring, like water flowing into the ocean, laughing along with everyone else. But he’s a warm line along Kakashi’s side, pressed thigh to thigh, their elbows bumping comfortably together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the bartender yells for the last call, Iruka hooks his arm with Kakashi’s and drags him outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sensei,” Kakashi starts as they leave the bustle of nightlife behind them. They walk with their steps synced, their arms around each other. He thinks they would look like a couple if he could see them outside himself, so in love they can’t be separated even to walk home together. “Isn’t it a school night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I have tomorrow off,” Iruka says. Kakashi turns his head enough to glance the smile on his face. “Are you free?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you,” Kakashi says. “Always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka snorts inelegantly. Kakashi loves that about him. “Then, would you like to go on a date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi straightens his spine from his slouch, jostling Iruka beside him. “I thought this was a date!” He shouts, indignant, to cover his shock and Iruka’s laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dates end in kisses,” Iruka chuckles. By now, they’ve made it to Kakashi’s front door and he finally realizes that Iruka’s walked him home. “Though I guess, since you’re my soulmate,” he says, like an afterthought as he turns to stand in front of him. “I’ll make an exception.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls Kakashi’s mask down and kisses Kakashi. For years and years, Kakashi has felt on edge, teetering on his toes, but kissing Iruka is like finding solid ground again. He chases that warmth when Iruka shies away, and whimpers when Iruka meets him again, open-mouthed and wanting. Kakashi wonders if this is what being whole feels like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There,” Iruka says, a little breathless, his lips cherry red and shining. He’s looking at Kakashi with smiling eyes, and it feels like standing in the summer sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marry me,” Kakashi croaks, and it’s worth the embarrassment to watch Iruka laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe later,” Iruka says against his lips, smiling. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://yabakuboi.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/yabakuboi">Twitter</a>! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>